


Over The Rainbow

by SatanicAngel94



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicAngel94/pseuds/SatanicAngel94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over The Rainbow</p><p>Welcome ladies and gentleman to my latest fan fiction. I currently need an outlet for all my emotions, so I decided that fan fic was the way forward.</p><p>It is CarriexQuinn and is a spin off from the set of one shots 'So This Is Love', it is set after Carrie and Quinn got married (about 3 months after).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is a continuance from the series of the one shots 'So This Is Love' and will be a full blown fic. How would Carrie and Quinn cope with their impending arrival? (If the relevant one shot is not up by the time I post this then sorry, I shall get it up soon.) The updates may be short and infrequent as I am at college re-doing my A Levels. If anyone has any ideas, suggestions or comments, drop me a line, (You will be credited for any ideas used.)**

**Chapter 1**

It was the 3rd time this morning that she had dashed to the bathroom at Langley being sick and truthfully she was sick of it. She'd had her suspicions for a couple of weeks now that she may be pregnant but was too petrified to take the test that was concealed in her bedside draw. Her period hadn't arrived which was in reality quite common as she had never been 'regular' but the fatigue, abnormal cravings and her intolerance to the smell of coffee had made her suspicious.

As she walked out of the bathroom, sucking on a mint, she bumped into Dar Adal quite literally.

"Watch it!" She snapped as a wave of light-headedness crashed briefly over her.

"You look like shit." Dar Adal commented, noticing how pale she looked, "Go home if you feel sick, we can cope."

"I'm fine." She barked, her mood was always worse whenever she felt nauseous.

"Go home, that's an order." Dar Adal instructed, "Get Quinn to take you."

Feeling tired, nauseous and dizzy meant that she could not be bothered to argue, her bed sounded so delightful at this moment in time.

She nodded momentarily before walking to where she presumed Quinn would be, her hand on the wall steadying her.

She staggered into the room and observed Quinn sat there with his feet propped up on the desk, tossing a tennis ball with another analyst as they bounced ideas off one another.

"You okay gorgeous?" Quinn asked his wife, noticing how off-colour she looked. He had noticed that she had been unwell for the past few days but had declined to comment at fear of her biting his head off.

"I've been ordered to go home and rest and you're meant to take me." Carrie replied before adding, "Please."

Quinn nodded and chucked the tennis ball back to the analyst and seized his jacket off the back of his chair. He walked over to his wife, wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed a kiss onto her head.

"Come on then." He whispered as they turned towards the exit.

The drive back home was silent as Carrie gazed out of the window whilst Quinn drove. Neither of them felt the need to break the silence with small talk. Quinn would occasionally glance in Carrie's direction.

As they arrived at their home, Quinn noticed that Carrie had fallen asleep on the drive back. He opened her car door and lifted her out of her seat, being careful not to wake her.

_**2 hours later** _

Carrie awoke in her bed wondering how on earth she had got there. She figured that Peter had carried her in after she must have fallen asleep in the car.

She slipped out from out of the covers, grabbed the pregnancy test out of the bedside draw and headed for the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Peter Quinn was sat in the living room reading when he heard Carrie creep out of bed and head in the direction of the bathroom. He was concerned for her health at the moment. She was always feeling sick and it was worrying him that she wouldn't let him try and help. He knew how independent she was but since they got together, she had become more open to help.

He was lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Carrie stood in the doorway, wearing her dressing gown.

"Somewhere nice?" Carrie asked, snapping Quinn out of his thoughts.

"Hmmm." He replied, still not fully there.

"You seemed to be lost in thought." She sat down beside him, "What you thinking about?"

"You."

"Cliché."

"True though." Quinn wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close, "You ok? Sleep well?"

"Slept fine but there is something else." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the little white plastic stick.

"Is that….?" Peter began before being cut off.

"A pregnancy test?" Carrie paused, "Yes."

"Are you…?" He couldn't finish his sentence.

"I'm pregnant." Carrie whispered as she turned the pregnancy test around to show him the two blue lines.

**AN: So there you go, the first chapter. The updates may be sparse and irregular but the fic should follow each week of Carrie's pregnancy up until the birth. Afterwards there should be a sequel showing their family life.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Hope everyone enjoyed that first chapter. This chapter is going to go into some people's reactions to the pregnancy. Bit of info for you guys into external characters.**

_**Jennifer Shepard: For all those NCIS fans out there, yes it is her. Carrie and Jenny have been friends since they were babies.** _

_**Alexandra Cabot: Yes she is the same person from LAO: SVU and Conviction. I can't be bothered to make this a crossover though. Same as Jenny, her and Carrie have been friends forever.** _

_**When we get to the phone calls to tell people it will follow the format of normal text for the person receiving the call and italics for Carrie or Quinn.** _

**Chapter 2**

" _I'm pregnant." Carrie whispered as she turned the pregnancy test around to show him the two blue lines._

"You're pregnant?" Quinn asked a look of shock on his face.

"Yes, pregnant, with child, knocked up, up the duff." Carrie looked at him, "I can't think of any other ways to put it."

Carrie began fiddling with the test nervously.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"Carrie, this is great… wait why are you scared?"

"You are ok with this?" She asked, tiptoeing around the question.

"Yes, I love you more than anything and I already love _our_ baby so much." Quinn said before asking, "Why on earth are you scared?"

"I can't stay on lithium and be pregnant, not to mention that with this goddamn disorder I am going to suck as a mother." Carrie began to cry, "I can barely look after myself let alone a baby."

Quinn placed a finger underneath Carrie's chin and turned her to face him; he gently wiped the tears from her face and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Listen to me; you are going to make an amazing mother. You are so brilliant with children, as you have proved to me and everyone on many occasions. As for going off your meds, you need to talk to your psychologist before making a huge decision, I'm sure they can adjust your meds. Plus, you have me and I am _not_ going to let you go through this alone." He pressed another kiss to her head, "I love you."

"I love you too." Carrie smiled slightly as she dropped the test on the floor and kissed her husband repeatedly.

"I have some phone calls to make."

_**Alex Cabot:** _

Alexandra Cabot was just in the middle of a recess from court when her phone began to buzz in her pocket. She pulled it out and was slightly surprised at the fact that Carrie was calling her so early in the day.

"Is the world coming to an end or something?" She joked as she answered the call.

" _I know I never call you this early in the day but there is something I need to tell you."_ Carrie replied.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?"

" _I'm pregnant!"_

"OH MY GOD! You're KNOCKED UP?!" Alex squealed.

" _You could put it like that yes but Peter and I are married, it's not like I'm 16 and pregnant."_

"Sorry, I'm just excited." Alex paused, "Have you called Jen yet?"

" _Nope, you are the first call I have made."_

"Call her now, and congratulations." Alex smiled, "I am so happy for you."

" _Talk to you soon. Love you."_

"Love you too sweetheart, bye."

" _Bye._

**Jenny Shepard**

Jennifer Shepard was currently sat in her office reading over case reports, she was bored as hell, and sometimes she did wonder why she went for this job in the first place. She picked up her cell phone, planning on calling Carrie when it rang and Carrie's name flashed up on the screen.

"I was just about to call you." She said on answering.

" _I'm pregnant!"_

"WHAT? HOW?"

" _I'm pregnant, Peter and I had sex, that's how I ended up pregnant."_

"I know how, so you planned it?"

" _So why did you ask a stupid question? And no, we didn't plan it, it just happened."_

"I'm happy for you, how did he react?"

" _He is so happy about it."_

"And you?"

" _Terrified."_

"You are going to be amazing at this, listen I've got to go, the FBI have turned up and seem to be angry."

" _Gibbs being Gibbs again?"_

"Yeah, love you."

" _Love you too."_

**Back at home**

Carrie walked back into the living room and listened as Quinn finished telling his mom the good news. She smiled so brightly at Quinn's obvious annoyance to the fact his mother was going on and on at him. Eventually he managed to get off the phone and walked over to his wife with a huge smile on his face.

"How'd they take the news?" He asked as he pulled Carrie into an embrace.

"Alex seems more excited than me and Jen asked how I got pregnant and then had to go deal with the FBI again."

"You know you have to tell human resources soon and are more than likely going to be stuck behind a desk from now on."

"Don't remind me."

"Mom's over the moon about getting a grandchild."

"I must call my family and tell them. The girls are going to be excited about getting a cousin."

**AN: Can I leave it there? Will give more soon.**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Okay, so I am back with another chapter. After these chapters we shall get into the week by week version. These chapters are all about Langley's rumour mill. They will be split into two parts. The first half is informing work. Then the next half is about how quick the gossip will travel.**

**Chapter 3**

2 days after finding out that Carrie was having a baby, Carrie and Peter had to return to Langley. Carrie had been on edge all morning as she knew that there would be some form of rumour spreading and she wanted to keep work in the dark for a little longer, well bar the people who needed to know; Saul and the people in human resources.

Walking into Langley, she noticed that people were staring at them and whispering. Quinn noticed it and grabbed Carrie's hand and gave it a squeeze as they headed up to their meeting with Human resources.

Carrie took a deep breath as she knocked on the door. She was absolutely terrified about telling the CIA that she was pregnant. She knew that the first thing that Saul would do would pull her out of the field and chuck her behind a desk. She was going to go stir crazy over the next 8-9 months.

"Come in." A voice called from behind the door.

Quinn gave Carrie a reassuring smile as he opened the door.

"Take a seat." The human resources manager said.

-45 minutes later-

Carrie had let out a sigh of relief as they walked out of their meeting. Everything had gone fine and they had been advised to inform Saul of the pregnancy. Which led them to where they were now, sat in Saul's office.

"So what's going on?" Saul asked, he was concerned about Carrie as of late. She didn't seem like her usual self.

"I'm pregnant." Carrie blurted out, a look of fear on her face as she waited for her mentor's reaction.

Saul looked from Carrie to Quinn in shock; he should've expected that this was going to eventually happen.

"Wow." Saul mumbled.

Carrie looked like she was about to burst into tears.

"Congratulations to both of you." Saul spoke, "Sorry, this is just a huge shock."

Quinn nodded and looked over at his wife. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"Carrie, you realize I cannot let you out into the field anymore." Saul said, "I am also going to take over some of your work, so you don't get too overwhelmed."

"I figured." Carrie responded, she blinked the tears away and smiled lightly.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, here is the second half. I want to say thank you to all who reviewed as it made my day. This chapter is going to focus on the rumour mill at Langley and how Carrie and Quinn deal with the rumours. I know I promised quick updates but I am having issues, I have the plan all down but when it comes to writing it, everything comes out wrong. (A bit of info, only certain people know that Carrie and Quinn are married, which will explain some of the things people say.)**

**Have a wonderful day my amazing readers.**

**All my love**

**Bethanie.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 3 (Part 2)**

It's amazing what you can hear if you are in the ladies long enough. And Carrie was ready to punch somebody's lights out at what she was hearing.

"Carrie Mathison, you know, the crazy blonde who's dating Peter Quinn, is pregnant."

"How do you know?"

"Laura from HR told me, she overheard Carrie informing HR."

"I bet she got herself knocked up on purpose because we all know that Peter would _never_ stay with her for long." There was a brief pause, a rustle of a make-up bag before the women began gossiping again, "I mean what guy would, she might be attractive but she has so many issues."

"And then there is the fact that she has slept with pretty much every guy at Langley."

"Whore."

"And there was that rumour that she was the CIA agent that slept with Brody."

"Peter deserves so much better than that little tramp."

Carrie had decided that she had heard enough, she flushed the toilet and walked out of the cubicle, washed her hands and left the bathroom, ignoring the two bitches from legal.

She blinked away the tears before walking back into the ops room where there was a handful of analysts, they stopped talking the minute that she walked in.

"Oh for god's sake." She exclaimed, "If you have something to say about me don't do it behind my fucking back."

The analysts all looked at each other before one of them spoke up.

"Is the rumour true, are you pregnant?"

"Not that it is anyone's fucking business but yes I am pregnant and yes it is Peter Quinn's baby." She ran a hand through her hair before glaring at them, "Now can we start acting like professionals and get back to fucking work?!"

**AN: Okay, I managed to write this in 10 minutes. Will start the next chapter soon.**

**R &R please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: So here is chapter 4.**

**Chapter 4**

Carrie didn't think she had ever been so nervous or excited in her entire life, not even on her wedding day. She and Quinn were currently sat in the maternity section of their local hospital waiting for their first scan. Quinn was currently sat next to her leafing through some pamphlet whilst she looked around the waiting room, watching all the happy couples who were in various stages of pregnancy. She kept replaying the conversation that she had heard the other week. Did people really believe all that bullshit gossip about her? She loves Quinn more than she had ever loved anyone and she was certain that he felt the same. So why was she worrying about what some pathetic jealous bitches thought? She was snapped out of her daydream by Quinn placing a hand on her leg.

"Carrie Quinn." A voice called.

Carrie turned to look at the young woman and gave a small smile before grabbing Quinn's hand and standing up.

They followed the ultrasound technician into the exam room. Carrie began to feel even more excited at the fact that in a few minutes, she would see their baby for the first time.

"Hop up onto the bed and lift your shirt up please Mrs Quinn." The ultrasound technician said.

Carrie followed her instructions before clutching onto her husband's hand for dear life. She winced as the technician squirted the ultrasound gel onto her stomach. She watched the screen as the wand moved around her stomach. Suddenly the sound of a small heart beating filled the room, bringing tears to both parent's eyes. They looked at the screen, trying to catch a glimpse of their baby.

"I can't see anything." Carrie moaned.

The technician pointed to an area of the screen, "There is your baby."

"Wow." Quinn whispered, entranced by the image on the screen.

The ultrasound technician moved the wand around a bit more before placing it back onto the machine.

"I'll be back in just a second." She said before leaving the room.

Carrie's heart began to race; her breathing became erratic and shallow. What was wrong with their child? Quinn stood up and began stroking her hair, trying to get his wife to calm down before she had a full blown panic attack.

A few minutes later the ultrasound technician returned with a doctor. She placed the wand back onto Carrie's abdomen and stared intently at the screen.

"What's wrong?" Quinn asked, his tone laced with fear.

"Nothing's wrong Mr Quinn." The technician replied.

"Then why on earth did you bring a doctor in here?"

The technician looked at the doctor.

"It's seems that you and your wife are having twins Mr Quinn." The doctor replied with a smile, "Congratulations."

"T…twins?" Carrie echoed, "Are you sure?"

"Very." The doctor paused, "You will have to come in for more regular scans to check on the babies' progress but other than that, they both sound very healthy."

Carrie smiled at the news. The doctor handed her a tissue to wipe her stomach with. She wiped the gel away and readjusted her blouse.

"Do you have any questions?" The doctor asked.

"I have bi-polar disorder so I was wondering if there was anyway of staying on my medication as I don't feel entirely comfortable going off them." Carrie replied.

"I would recommend taking the minimum dosage and coming in for regular tests to make sure that the babies' levels of lithium are not too high but other than that I see no problem as to why you cannot stay on them." The doctor looked at the ultrasound technician before looking back at Carrie, "You will need to inform your psychiatrist of your pregnancy and have a discussion with them about any changes to your medication."

"I'll make an urgent appointment."

The technician handed Quinn two copies of the ultrasound scan photos along with various pregnancy pamphlets.

"Make an appointment with the receptionist on your way out for 3-4 weeks from now, if you have any queries just give me a ring." The doctor said and handed them a business card.

"Thank you." Carrie and Quinn said in unison, still in a daze over the news.

**AN: There you go, chapter 4. It seems my muse is back for a while. More soon. R &R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay so here is chapter 5. I seem to have my muse back for a while so I am writing as much as I can. Also, can I ask more people to write/update CarriexQuinn fan fictions? I NEED THEM! :)**

**Sorry it's short and kinda suckish. My muse and I are STILL fighting!**

**Chapter 5**

Carrie couldn't believe how fast the weeks had gone. It was now Christmas Eve and she and Quinn were curled up on the sofa watching Gremlins. Since her scan they had been planning what they were going to need and browsing the internet for ideas during their spare time. They had agreed on a Winnie the Pooh themed nursery, which Carrie's parents had done when she was born.

"I want a Mogwai." Carrie mumbled as she glanced up from her position, "I mean look how fucking cute Gizmo is."

Quinn chuckled and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "You do realise that Mogwai's don't exist."

"Shut up, they do so." Carrie tucked her head back into the space between his neck and shoulder, "Stop ruining my fun."

"You remind me of a Mogwai, you don't like bright light, we shouldn't let you near water, especially after Jen's pool party, and most importantly we shouldn't feed you after midnight."

Carrie smiled and slapped him on the chest, "But I'm just as adorable as a Mogwai, right?"

"It's a tough call."

Carrie gave him a mock glare which made him laugh.

"You are far cuter."

Carrie let out a large yawn and smiled sleepily as she fell asleep cuddled up to the love of her life.

Soon enough Christmas morning arrived and Carrie awoke in the same position that she had fell asleep in, curled up on the sofa in the living room with her husband. The TV had turned itself off during the night, the room was dark and the only source of light was coming from the lights on the tree.

They eventually got around to exchanging presents, laughing at all the baby grows that Jenny and Alex had sent them. They were custom made with things like;

''Don't mess with me, my mommy is CIA''

''Future NCIS agent in the making''

''My auntie is friends with the president''.

The finished exchanging presents and got changed. They grabbed the presents for the rest of Carrie's family and headed over to Maggie's for Christmas dinner.


End file.
